Just Ala Kadarnya: Buka
by FXXK
Summary: Buka bersama ala kadarnya di kampung Konoha. Biar cuma disuguhin bakwan sama tajil, Akatsuki Geng berbahagia karena mendapat kejutan di bulan Ramadhan ini, juga tambahan satu member baru dipastikan membuat pangkalan ojek Konoha tambah ramai. Baca aja dah...


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Just Ala Kadarnya: Buka

* * *

Hinata masih sibuk mengaduk adonan bakwan di mangkuk stainless besar. Neji dengan telaten nuangin kolak ta'jil panas ke barisan gelas plastik di meja. Dua kakak beradik ini bekerja keras tanpa ada sepatah kata menjelang jam tiga sore.

"Kak, udah panas belum?" Hinata bertanya sambil tak menghentikan gerakan mengocoknya.

"Apanya yang panas?"

"Ea minyaknya lah, masa hati elo." Neji menerima pentungan di kepala gondrongnya.

"Udah kali, yo uwis lah langsung goreng aja semua. Udah jam tiga, jam empat harus udah siap." Neji mengomando adik pertamanya yang mulai menggoreng bakwan-bakwan di panci besar.

"Kak Neji, aku ngapain?" Satu adik kecil lagi si Hanabi, melongo melihat kedua akang tetehnya sibuk di dapur. Neji celingukan mencari-cari kerjaan apa yang sepantasnya didapat si kecil.

"Kamu airin sambel kacang aja tuh. Jangan banyak-banyak airnya, satu ember aja cukup."

"Oke Kak." Hanabi bergerak menjalani perintah kakak pertama. "Ini diairin doang apa sambil diaduk Kak?"

"Sambil dipelototin! Ya diaduk lah sampe rata. Pake nanya lagi lo." Hinata menjawab sambil ngebalik bakwan di panci. Gaya bicaranya agak ketularan Sasuke yang judes karena keseringan stalking pesbuknya.

Pembaca gausah bingung keluarga Hyuuga ini lagi apa. Mereka bertiga adalah seksi konsumsi di acara buka bersama warga desa Konoha. Ini adalah acara tahunan yang digelar Ibu lurah Tsunade setiap menjelang akhir Ramadhan.

Seperti tahun lalu, Itachi dan Sasuke yang merupakan GGS kampung selalu dipajang di meja pendaftaran depan masjid. Mereka berdua akan bagiin souvenir berupa kipas Uchiha pada tiap warga yang dateng ke acara ini.

Akan tetapi muka Itachi mendadak keringetan melihat gerombolan orang-orang menyeramkan mendekati mejanya. Mereka semua berjaket hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah. "Sssselamat datang di Masjid Al-El-Dut." Itachi tersenyum paksa.

Pria dengan banyak tindikan bersarang di wajah tak membalas senyum Itachi. "Assalamualaikum." Suaranya berat, kenceng, ngebass, nyeremin dan datar. Mulut Itachi sampai kaku untuk menyahut salam.

"Woy keriput! Jawab dong! Gua jambak juga lo!" Seorang pria klimis yang membawa-bawa sabit besar di belakang menggebrak meja Itachi hingga reyot.

"Wa-waalaikumsalam, Akatsuki Geng." Itachi nelen ludah. "Silakan diisi dulu bu-buku tamunya."

Akatsuki Geng diam pandang-pandangan.

"Kisame, tulis nama kita semua." perintah Pein yang merupakan kepala geng.

"Aku kan ga bisa nulis qaqaa, hahahaha." Semua anggota geng ikut ketawa serem. Tersisa Itachi dan Sasuke yang lirik-lirikan bingung. "Kakuzu aja tuh. Kayaknya dia bisa nulis." sambung Kisame lagi.

"Payah kalian semua. Sini." Kakuzu membuka halaman buku tamu yang kosong. "Mana pulpennya, wahai cacing kremi?"

"Ini nih Bang." Itachi gemeteran dahsyat nyerahin pulpen merah.

 **SRET!**

Kakuzu menarik lengan Itachi dan menggulung lengan baju koko Itachi sampai siku. Itachi resah dengan badan yang sudah condong ke meja. Lengan putih mulus baru selesai wax nya terekspos. "Bang, t-tangan saya mau diapain?"

Kakuzu menyeringai, pulpen merah di tangannya ia goreskan di lengan polos Itachi. Gak perlu repot-repot nulis nama seluruh anggota geng, Kakuzu cuma bikin graffiti bertuliskan Akatsuki di lengan Itachi.

"Adaw, geli Bang, udah Bang. Ah, ah, udaah!" Itachi meringis nyampe klimaks.

"Hahahahahaha." Semua anggota geng ketawa somplak. Termasuk Sasuke yang bukannya membela sang kakak. Begitu selesai, souvenir dibagikan dengan adil termasuk lembaran kupon door prize.

"Door prize nya apaan nih?" Tanya Tobi.

"Tiket menginap satu malam di rumah Ibu Lurah."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! MAUUUUU!" Serempak Akatsuki Geng kegirangan.

Itachi mengelus-elus lengannya yang kesakitan begitu geng tukang ojek itu sudah masuk ke dalam Masjid. "Lo jahat ga belain gue!" Ia menjitak kepala Sasuke pakai sendal jepitnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Gaara lewat sambil bawa panci besar berisi gorengan serta ta'jil yang baru diangkut dari dapur Hyuuga. Jam setengah lima acara segera dimulai. Sakura jadi MC. Naruto ga mau kelewat satu detik pun kata-kata pembuka gadis kesayangannya tersebut. Sesampai di Masjid mereka langsung bagiin makanan ke warga-warga yang sudah duduk sila.

"Kang Naruto!"

Sakura melambai dari depan mimbar, gadis caem itu nyamperin Naruto dengan riang.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, cie cantiknya yang pake jilbab..." Naruto ngegombal dulu dikit.

"Ah bisa aja si Akang mah. Sini aku bantu bagiin ta'jil sama gorengannya."

"Udah-udah gausah ah, nanti dandanan kamu rusak. Bentar lagi mulai nih acaranya." Tolak Naruto.

"Ga apa-apa Kang. Sini berdua aja bagiinnya biar cepet." Sakura maksa, Naruto pasrah. Gaara kesel gatau kenapa.

 _"TES, TES. Satu dua tiga empat lima. Tes!"_

Neji lagi ngetes mikrofon di depan. Semua sound system oke, Sakura akhirnya maju untuk membuka resletingnya, eh maksudnya membuka acaranya.

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

Semua penonton ngejawab kompak. Akatsuki Geng yang paling rusuh dan kenceng jawabannya.

"Makasih semua yang udah dateng. Langsung aja yah, acara pertama adalah tadarus dulu yang akan dibacakan oleh Neji. Neji, silakan."

Neji merapikan pecinya dulu sebelum nuju ke tengah tempat Al-Qur'an sudah terbuka. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan suara merdu ala grup Koboi Senior. "Audzubillah himinasyaitonirrajiiiiim. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim..."

Para hadirin khusyu.

"Yaa siin…."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya kaget setengah mamvus. Kupingnya mesti ga salah denger. "Oi gondes, kok lo baca Yasin sih?" Naruto berbisik kecil bikin Neji nengok. "Emang ada yang mati apa? Ini acara bukber men, bukber!" serunya berusaha pelan. "Ganti aja yang ayatnya dikitan."

"Apa dong?"

"Al-Kautsar!"

Dan akhirnya Neji beneran meralatnya jadi surat tiga ayat.

Beres tadarus, acara terus dilanjut dengan qasidah khas Konoha dan ceramah dari Ustadz Jiraiya. Isi ceramahannya soal poligami dianggap kurang mutu hingga beberapa wanita memutuskan untuk buka di rumah saja. Tapi tentu dengan adanya Sasuke dan Itachi di gerbang Masjid, wanita-wanita itu batal pulang.

"Satu menit lagi adzan. Masuk yuk." Ajak Sasuke pada kakaknya yang masih merengut manja.

Suara Neji lagi-lagi berkumandang membawakan adzan maghrib di Masjid Al-El-Dut. Para warga minum teh anget yang disuguhin Hinata dan menyantap bakwan buatan eneng bohay tersebut.

"Ini bakwan terenak dalam hidup gue! Wooooohoo!" Kerusuhan dari barisan Akatsuki Geng kembali nongol. "Tapi kok menunya ga ada yang laen nih? Cuma gorengan sama kolak pisang? Ini mah emak gue juga bikin dirumah!" panitia bukber disorakin dari pojokan sana.

"Ma-maaf, namanya juga buka ala kadarnya... kalo mau makan enak, besok-besok bayar iuran dulu sebelum dibikin acara ini." Hinata menunduk pasrah, padahal dalam hatinya puas abis ngeskakmat para Akatsuki. Geng protes itu diem bentar.

"Yaaa maap deh sayang, besok kalo ada bukber kita bakal nyumbang deh. Jangan sedih lagi dong, yah?" Ujar Sasori sok-sok nyesel.

"Nyumbang apa lo? Emang punya duit?" Deidara nyolot.

"Tau noh, nyumbang cinta dan doa aja belagak lu." Sasori diketawain satu geng. "Hinata, jangan mau sama Sasori. Sama aa ajah sini." Kisame membuka lengan selebar mungkin.

"Ga mau akh, aa mah badannya amis." Deidara nyaut lagi. Candaan mereka yang rada ga normal ternyata bisa bikin semua orang ketawa ga jelas. Lanjut solat maghrib dan tarawih berjamaah. Jam dua belas malem semua agenda acara baru selesai.

Sekarang saatnya sakura mengumumkan siapa yang beruntung dapat door prize spesial. Gadis berkerudung merah itu sibuk mengocok-ngocok gelas ala ibu-ibu arisan, ngarep satu kertas kecil keluar dari lubangnya.

"AYO DONG CEPETAN NGOCOKNYA SAKURA-CHAN! GA SABAR NIH ABANG, NGHHHHH!" Pein dengan otak miringnya sudah berfantasi.

"Aduh kok susah ya keluarnya." Sakura kesulitan sendiri campur kesel. "Lobangnya kekecilan nih!"

"Apaaaaaah kamu mau yang gede? Sini abang gedein lobangnya!" Pein semangat maju ke depan. Beneran ditojos pake sedotan gede tuh lobang di gelas. Dalam sekali shake saja satu kertas langsung bisa keluar.

"Aku bacain yah!" Seru sakura bikin semua orang deg-degan. Paling deg-degan Tsunade. Dia terus berkomat-kamit jangan sampe yang menang tiket nginep adalah Kisame.

"Selamat! Satu tiket bermalam di rumah Bu Lurah dan gratis kue lebaran dua toples akhirnya jatuh kepadaaaaaaaaa," Sakura menunjukkan tulisan di kertas itu ke arah penonton. "AKATSUKI GEEEEENNG!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW! KITA BERUNTUNG MEEEENN!" Akatsuki Geng berhamburan menuju Tsunade dan melempar ibu-ibu semok itu ke langit-langit. Kembang api dan petasan dinyalakan di depan Masjid. Semua bersujud terima kasih pada Kakuzu yang menulis nama Akatsuki Geng saat pendaftaran di meja Itachi.

"Baiklah, karena loe secara ga langsung udah bikin kita menang, maka loe gua rekrut jadi anggota Akatsuki. Mau kagak loe?" ancam Pein pada Itachi di penghujung acara. Itachi ga ada pilihan lain selain ngangguk atau sabit Hidan akan menggoroknya macam kambing kurban. "Bagus. Welcome to Akatsuki Geng, Uchiha Itachi. Mulai hari ini loe adalah brother kita semua. Loe boleh pake motor kita kalo mau ngojek. Iye kagak cuy?!"

"YOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Semua bersorak sorai, sedangkan Itachi nangis dalam hati.

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Sorry rada ngeres, maklum bawaan wkwk. Review boleh.


End file.
